Don't Stop For Hitchhikers
by epicbluei
Summary: It started on a stormy night, it was pouring and I couldn't just let the man stand in the rain. So I stopped and offered a ride. My life was fine before I met him and now... everything's changed. KevEdd. Full summary and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello! Welcome to my very first KevEdd fanfic! Please enjoy and read the warnings as stated below. This is a dark story and deals with things that may be triggering to others. Needless to say, read at your own risk.

_It started on a stormy night, it was pouring and I couldn't just let the man stand in the rain. So I stopped and offered a ride. He was a complete stranger but it was only a couple minutes before I found out he escaped from a correctional facility and in other words, dangerous. And now we have this deal-I stay quiet and hide him, and he won't kill me, or any of my friends._

**_Warnings:_** Rape, violence, (relationship) abuse, yaoi (sex between two boys), assault, and of course feels. More warnings may show as the story progresses.

* * *

Chapter One

~/\~

The rain poured against the windshield, thudding against the top of the car as he drove. He could barely see anything in front of the car, just rain and lightning. It was surprising he even saw a car on the side of the rode as he drove past. He glanced at it curiously, who would stop and get out in this hell-storm? He turned his attention back to the rode in front of him, squinting and leaning forward to try and see anything he could in the storm.

Eddward Marion Vincent, only nineteen, and a graduate from the only high school in Peach Creek. He grew up alone mostly, parents too busy with work to come home, but at least he had his two best friends: Ed and Eddy. If he could have those two with him right now on his way back home, he would. Ed was always the best at driving in bad weather. Edd frowned as he drove; all he wanted to do was get home and get _clean_. He was coming back from a very stressful dinner with his parents in the next town over. They were able to make some time to have dinner with their only child; sad thing was that they couldn't drive the extra thirty minutes to their own hometown.

It was a little pathetic to him but he stayed quiet, happy to have some alone time with his parents. He squinted, trying to make his eyes focus on a figure that wasn't too far along the road. Was that a person? Was it the same person from the abandoned car he saw only a mile back? He slowed, trying to pass the figure and see if it really was a stranger walking in the pouring rain. Edd passed by slowly; he could see it was indeed a person. Someone wearing only grey sweatpants, a grey sweatshirt and what appeared to be a red hair on his head under his hood.

He continued moving forward until he was able to pull over and stop the car completely. The person had noticed him and stopped, he could barely see his face in his side mirror in the rain. He pressed the button to unlock the doors and leaned over to open the passenger door. "Get in!" He called out, hoping the other had heard him. The stranger did as he started moving again, jogging to catch the door before it closed again. He slipped in, closing the door and sat there with his hands in the pockets of his soaked jacket.

"I can give you a ride home… or to a hotel…?" Edd asked, not yet starting to drive. His eyes curiously looked at the stranger up and down. He was soaked, muddy and making everywhere he sat dirty. He'd have to clean that later.

"A hotel is fine." The stranger murmured and Edd nodded, going from park to drive and beginning to pull off the side of the road.

Thunder rang outside again, the lightning making the sky light up if only for a second. It was quiet for the most part, Edd was driving and the stranger was staring at nothing. The silence was becoming awkward by the minute. And finally he couldn't stand the silence with the only noise being the rain. "So did your car break down?" He asked, glancing at the man then back to the road.

"Yeah… you could say that." The other replied, not bothering to look up.

"Did you try calling someone?" Edd threw out another question, his attentions only to make the car ride less awkward.

"I don't have a phone."

"Oh I see." After that, Edd couldn't think of anything else to say.

Their conversation ended as quickly as it began, and for a couple minutes they sat in silence.

"Change of plans," The stranger started, Edd could hear ruffles of clothes from moving, "Pull over." Edd was confused at him and turned to look at the other man. His eyes darted to the knife in his hand that was rising toward him.

A hand grabbed the back of his neck while the one that held the knife came dangerously close to his neck. Edd's breathing quickened and he stayed still, eyes toward the road and hands on the wheel. He felt like if he moved, the man would not hesitate to plunge that knife into his throat, "W-why?" He stuttered.

"Just pull over." The man stated again, the hand on his neck tightening.

Edd slowly pulled over, his hands shaking as he put the car in park. He glanced to the man, now finally seeing his actual face. Piercing green eyes, red hair and freckles; he seemed so normal so why was he holding a knife to his neck? He flinched as the man retracted his hand, the knife still in place near his neck. He jumped when he felt a cold blade touch his skin and he whimpered slightly from the sudden pain that entered him. From his movements he had made the blade slice his skin and he instantly dreaded his involuntary flinch.

"W-what are you g-going to do?" Edd whispered, trying not to shake from the fear.

"We're just going to have some fun… get out of the car." The man spoke again, his free hand shoving against Edd's body.

He shook as he tried feeling the handle to open his door and when he finally found it, he hesitantly opened the door. The rain hadn't let up any and he stared out into nothing. What was this man even thinking? Edd jumped down from his seat, shivering as the rain hit his body. His green eyes looked to his right, then to his left. Only rain both ways… maybe he could run and get away from the possible danger in his car. His mind was made up when he heard a car door slam and he was running down the road without a second thought. He didn't know where he was heading, just ran and ran.

"Fuck!" The man shouted, and was running after the other. He couldn't let this guy get away from him, he had seen his face, he knew it, and there was no doubt he would be thrown back into the correctional facility he only just escaped out of.

They were running blindly into the rain, the stranger only ten feet away from catching up to Edd. He continued looking back to see where he was and after the fifth time, he fumbled over his feet and fell onto the ground. The stranger caught up in a matter of seconds, jumping on him and pinning the smaller boy down. He straddled his hips while his hands held onto the tiny wrists.

Edd struggled, thrashing around, trying to get the man's grip off of him, but it didn't work. Nothing eased the grip on his wrists and as he resisted, all of his body moved; his head, arms, body, hips and legs. Finally he tired himself out and he panted, finally giving in. He looked up at the stranger above him and stared, just hoping whatever he was going to do was going to be fast. He was already lying in mud, soaked to the core with a stranger above him possibly ready to kill him; he really didn't think anything could get worse.

"You done?" The stranger asked, growling and glaring down back at green eyes. When he didn't get an answer, he roughly pulled the shorter one up, throwing his body over his shoulder and walking back to the abandoned car. Quickly, he opened the back door, throwing Edd in harshly and climbing in before slamming the door again.

Edd groaned from the pain shooting through his whole body; from the cut on his neck, to the scrapes on his knees and all the new bruises over his body. After being thrown into the back of his car, he raised his body in order to flip onto his back but stopped when he felt weight on his ass. Hands quickly pushed him into the car seat, one hand staying in the middle of his back while the other retrieved his hands. His shoulders strained when his hands were pulled behind his back and he whimpered, making it obvious he was in pain but that did nothing.

"I was going to make it quick but now I have other plans," He spoke, grabbing inside his pocket to pull out a zip tie a friend inside the prison had slipped him. He fastened the zip tie around the boy's tiny wrists and roughly pulled him up, flipping him over so he could stare down at his victim.

Edd whimpered silently, his shoulders hurt from the sudden adjustment and the zip tie dug into his back and wrists. Tears were already starting to form in his eyes and he did everything he could to turn his head away so he didn't have to stare at another pair of green eyes. "P-please d-don't kill me… p-please." Edd pleaded, his voice only barely audible over the thudding of the rain.

The stranger smirked at his plea, he was beginning to like the reaction he was getting out of this boy and strangely, he wanted to keep playing with him. "Let me do as I please… then maybe I won't kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE READING ANY FURTHER, THERE IS IN FACT A RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

Chapter Two

~/\~

Edd's eyes widened from the feeling of his pants being mess with and as he looked down, he could see the stranger unzipping his pants. Why was he taking off his pants? There was no need for that and finally he looked up at his captor's face. He felt a tug on his pants and he quickly began to panic once again. "W-what are you d-doing!?" He exclaimed, feeling his pants being pulled lower and lower until they were thrown somewhere else in the small car.

They were in a slightly new position, his legs spread around the man's waist while his hands were joined together behind him. He couldn't do much to stop the other from pulling at his briefs. He began to struggle again, trying to scoot his body away but that did little when he felt something touch a place he didn't want to be touched. It wasn't the other's hands as far as he could tell; they were still trying to pull his briefs down. The only reason for him to be feeling something against his ass and back thighs was something he didn't want to admit. _"Oh God… he's hard!"_ Edd thought, stopping his movements and staring at the man.

"You know it's been a very long while since I had a boy underneath me." The man stated, a sly grin on his lips, "Don't get me wrong now, there was plenty of fuckable boys in the prison… we just never got enough alone time to do anything." His words made Edd shiver. Was he really going to rape him? Was that his intentions the whole time? And what about this prison… was he really an escaped convict? The questions spun around in his mind and he didn't notice his briefs sliding down his legs before they were fully off and he was exposed.

When he did notice, he tried squeezing his legs shut, trying to shield the man's eyes from his manhood. Even if it wasn't much, or even erect currently. His attempts didn't work as the stranger held his legs apart, his eyes traveling down his muddy front to his bare legs.

"You have such a small dick. Are you sure you're legal to drive?" The man chuckled, a hand traveling from his thighs down to his soft shaft, picking it up with his index finger and thumb while pulling it a little too roughly.

Edd gasped, arching his back while tears began flowing down his temples and into his hair. He didn't want this, especially with this man teasing him. "S-stop…. Please!" He pleaded once more, whimpering when he felt another tug from his manhood.

The tugging ceded and he gasped when the stranger wrapped his hand around it. He jerked his hand up and down a few times, all while chuckling at the boy underneath him. While one hand played with Edd, his free hand trailed downward, going in between his legs and grasping one of his ass cheeks. The younger boy gasped, arching his back once again. He was actually getting hard, he was actually getting off with the man's hands around him. The younger boy couldn't believe it and continued to silently weep.

"Ah, now you're coming out to play." The stranger smirked, talking about the semi-erection Edd was beginning to have. His hand never stopped, bobbing up and down until finally it stopped and his hand left him. The boy raised his head, blinking his eyes to clear his blurry vision. He saw both his hands going to his own pants, fumbling with the button and zipping down the zipper but he couldn't watch anymore and turned his head away.

He heard more rustling and fumbling with clothes before two hands grasped his ass and lifted his hips. Eyes wide, he stared at the back of the front seat; he couldn't bring himself to see what was about to happen. Then it happened.

Pain seared through his body, something intruded his entrance and stretched him further than he thought was possible. He gasped and whimpered loudly, trying to move his body away but to no avail.s He could hear the stranger grunting and huffing, and finally he turned back to look up at those green eyes once again. "Fuck… loosen up." He growled, his hands moving to his hips while he continued pushing into him.

"No…" Edd whined, thrashing his head from side to side while finally giving up and letting his tears roll. He bit his lip and sobbed, he wanted to scream but he knew even if he wanted to, no one would hear him.

The man stilled for a few moments, he was fully into the boy and God was he tight. He huffed, groaning from the slight pain he felt. If only this boy would loosen up, he'd be fine. His sexual frustration thought otherwise, all his dick wanted was a good fuck and a good release. And here he was, about to fuck a boy before he would slit his throat and escape in his car. He couldn't go back to that prison; he had been going on for over a year without sex and wouldn't stand going through another year like that.

Slowly, he pulled out, looking down to see the boy's length had gone from semi to full on hard. He smirked, looking further down to see his own manhood sliding out of the other's entrance. He could see a little bit of blood drip onto the car seat but didn't care as he slid back in. This time he heard a sound, almost as if it was a muffled moan. He looked back to Edd, grinning as he saw his face flustered and turned to the side while he bit his bottom lip, obviously trying to keep his lovely sounds muffled.

The stranger began a pace, his eyes on the boy's face the whole time while he thrusted inside, trying to push in deeper and further. Edd gasped and whimpered, occasionally he would try to muffle a moan that had escaped him and it didn't help as he felt the man above him go faster. An unusual heat was going through his body, pulsing and pooling in his lower abdomen. He had never had sex, nor masturbated and therefore had no idea what this was, this feeling of no control over his body.

Each time the man pressed further in, he was awarded with a wonderful sound, though muffled, it spurred him on even more. The tightness around his shaft was milking him and after over a year of no sex, he was soon to be finished. Both boys were sweating, one enjoying everything while the other whined and silently enjoyed it, even if it was only a little.

As they continued, Edd could feel his body numb from the pain while something inside him began to stir. That same stir made his stomach do flips and the only pain he felt was in his own manhood. He forced himself to look down, just to make sure he wasn't bleeding in a very precious spot, and relief flooded over him. He wasn't bleeding and he let his head fall back down. The pain he felt was gone and something else replaced it, he wasn't sure what it was but it made his whole body throb, making his back arch involuntarily and his hips buck.

White dotted his vision and he gasped, letting his voice roll out as his gasp turned into a scream. White liquid spurted out and landed on his stomach and shirt, his heart was beating fast and he could feel himself falling into darkness. Above him, he heard a growl and felt something warm shoot into his body. Anyone who had taken sex ed knew exactly what happened, even with Edd's clouded mind, he knew. He had orgasm from being raped by this stranger, and this stranger had came inside him.

Edd could feel the man pull out slowly, feeling something fall over his crotch and waist to cover him and then the last thing he heard before he dipped into the darkness, "Sleep well."

The man pulled away, zipped and buttoned his pants before opening the door behind him and slipping back into the rain. He slammed the car door, the boy was out cold but he felt great. He stretched his arms over his head and looked around in the blinding storm. There was no way he could just walk in this and so there was only one way to get out of here, driving the car. The stranger walked around the door quickly, opening the driver's side and jumping in before fumbling with the glove compartment and pulling out a few papers. He scanned them quickly, trying to find an address of some sort.

A few minutes had passed before he was putting the car in drive and speeding off in the rain. He wasn't sure of exactly where he was going, but he had a general idea where.

After about fifteen minutes the rain had let up and finally stopped as he pulled into a driveway of the house this boy in the backseat apparently lived in. He parked and cut off the engine, not stepping out just yet though. Kevin Barr was no idiot when it came to crimes, you had to be careful and he was sure if someone saw him carrying in a half naked boy, he would be thrown back into prison. And so he watched and scanned around, it was rather dark, past midnight but he still waited. Finally after five minutes of not seeing anything suspicious, he stepped out quietly, closing the door and opening the back door in order to get the younger boy. He pulled the other roughly until he was in his arms bridal style and walking to the door.

He fumbled with the door before grabbing the car keys in his pocket and unlocking the door with the only other key, and walked right in. It was dark and not knowing this house made it hard for him to find any light switches. He stumbled up the stairs, holding onto the thin boy while violating the walls with his hand before he felt one and turned it on. He stood in a hallway, doors in front of him and to the side. He turned around to find the hallway turn into a kitchen and living room. It was spacious, and so clean.

He walked down the hallway, looking inside all the rooms. There was a room that seemed to not be touched for some time, a bathroom and the last door led to another bedroom. By the looks of it, this was the younger boy's room. There were labels everywhere on everything, the bed was made neatly, nothing was out of place and nothing had a pinch of dust on it. Kevin stepped forward toward the bed, the boy still in his arms.

Usually he would have ditched him on the side of the road and take his car, but then an idea hit him. If he could hide away quietly and wait for the search for him to die down, then he could really get out of this country. The only way to do that was to have someone hide him, too bad this innocent boy has become the person who will hide him away. As long as Kevin kept the boy's mouth shut about him, he'd be fine. That would be easy though.

He lowered the other onto the bed gently and pulled a sheet over him just so his naked parts were covered then turned and walked out of the room. He first went to the living room, standing in the middle and scanning around. White carpet, white sofas with a black and white blanket draped over the armrest. From the clock on the wall, it read 12:36am. It was late and he could feel himself wanting to just close his eyes. He sat down on the couch, staring at the wall in front of him, then the ceiling above him.

It wasn't long before he let his eyelids closed and a darkness swept him in. Too bad Kevin didn't know what was waiting for him in the morning.


End file.
